


You're All I Need

by The Literal Being of Bad Luck (Greedy_Insanity)



Series: Haikyuu: Assassin AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Assassin AU, Gay, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rape, almost raped, i almost sinned, i was crying, injured iwaizumi, my mom is right next to me, sick! Sugawara, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greedy_Insanity/pseuds/The%20Literal%20Being%20of%20Bad%20Luck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has been permitted to stay with Oikawa in the Aoba Johsai base, much to many people’s displeasure. When Sugawara of Karasuno offers to look at Iwaizumi’s injuries, something seems off. The news is appalling to many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sorry in advance.

Iwaizumi let his gaze run over Oikawa, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. It had been many days since Iwaizumi was captured by Aoba Johsai and the other countries he learned were here, such as Karasuno and Nekoma. Oikawa hadn’t let the ace out of his sight, much to many people’s dismay. They wouldn’t think twice about attacking the ace when his back was turned.

 

“Hey,” Oikawa’s sleepy voice made Iwaizumi jump, and he blinked his dark eyes. Oikawa’s chocolate hair was a mess, but still looked perfect. Any hairstyle Oikawa could pull off easily, and make it look _hot_. Hot as hell. “You’ve been awake long?”

 

“Yeah. Couldn’t sleep,” Iwaizumi answered with a shrug, using one hand to rub the back of his head. His short, dark hair was softer than when he came here thanks to Oikawa’s insistence in using his favorite shampoo on him. It made him smell like lavender, which made Iwaizumi very uncomfortable around others. But, Oikawa loved smelling Iwaizumi’s hair after a bath, which was one of the only reason’s Iwaizumi didn’t fight him too much. He could’ve killed Oikawa, and Iwaizumi owed him for that.

 

Iwaizumi would not allow anything to befall Oikawa.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, pulling at Iwaizumi’s wrist. Iwaizumi looked down at the paler man, and couldn’t believe this guy was a general. Generals were some of the highest ranking assassin’s in the business, and chiefs were one of the few ranks that could command them. Oikawa didn’t seem like he could command anyone.

 

“Hm, Crappykawa?” Iwaizumi off-handedly hummed, letting Oikawa pull him back onto the bed. His clothed back hit the soft mattress, and Oikawa laid his head on Iwaizumi’s chest. Oikawa was warm. And his hair was soft and smelled nice, the same lavender that Iwaizumi donned.

 

“You know I don’t like that nickname!” Oikawa whispered good-naturedly, sending a smirk up at Iwaizumi. Oikawa’s coffee eyes were teasing him, amusement dancing in their depths. Iwaizumi rolled his own, darker eyes, feeling his lips curve upwards.

 

“Well, make me say something else, _Crappykawa_ ,” Iwaizumi challenged, feeling excitement bubbling in him when Oikawa trailed one finger along his side. Slow and deliberate, Oikawa led his finger over Iwaizumi’s clothed chest to his jaw, making Iwaizumi look down at the other male.

 

“Fine,” Oikawa said huskily, pulling his hand away to pull Iwaizumi’s black shirt off. Iwaizumi let him, wondering how far Oikawa would go. Or, how far he himself would let Oikawa go.

 

Oikawa sat up in favor of straddling Iwaizumi’s waist, using one hand to pin his wrists above his head. Iwaizumi still offered no resistance, but felt his back arch when Oikawa leaned down and trailed his tongue over Iwaizumi’s chest. Small sparks were dancing, all inside Iwaizumi. His nerves were being sent over the edge when Oikawa took one pink nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the small bud, making it perk up hard. Iwaizumi grit his teeth, trying not to show Oikawa how good it felt.

 

But, Oikawa already knew. He knew as soon as he had trailed his finger along Iwaizumi’s side.

 

Releasing Iwaizumi’s bud from his mouth, Oikawa leaned forward to capture Iwaizumi’s lips. It brought back memories of the first time they kissed, and Oikawa almost died. But that was the past, and Iwaizumi didn’t have any poison.

 

Oikawa playfully stuck his tongue out, licking at Iwaizumi’s bottom lip. He opened his mouth a slit, and Oikawa took the chance to dive in. It was warm, and Iwaizumi swirled Oikawa around much like a ballroom dance. A slippery and saliva fill dance, but it was _so hot_. Seeing the desperation in Iwaizumi’s dark eyes, him begging for more. The flushed tone in his tanned cheeks. How even his short hair was forced into a messier look.

 

“ _Tooru_ ,” Iwaizumi huffed breathlessly, and Oikawa retreated to allow them both some much needed air. Oikawa panted, a smirk gracing his lips. He was probably one of the only people to see Iwaizumi like this, in such a mess and needy. It made Oikawa glow with pride.

 

“Well, _Iwa-chan_ , was that so hard?” Oikawa teased, tapping Iwaizumi’s nose with a finger. Iwaizumi scrunched his nose up, looking offended. His blush was receding off his tanned face, and he tugged one hand free of Oikawa’s hold. He used it in an attempt to fix his hair, which was futile.

 

A knock resonated from the door, and Oikawa jolted. He looked to the door, frozen. Iwaizumi lost his offended nose-scrunching, and took a breath.

 

“Yeah? What is it?” He asked. Oikawa climbed off Iwaizumi a second before the door opened, attempting to fix his hair. A familiar black bedhead was standing at the door, snickering.

 

“Well, after you two are _done_ , Sugawara from Karasuno offered to look at Iwaizumi’s wounds,” Kuroo snorted, a shit-eating grin making his face wide. Oikawa blushed crimson, and Iwaizumi looked to the bed, ears a bright red.

 

“I’ll go in a minute,” Iwaizumi grunted, coughing slightly into his hand. Kuroo chuckled, turning and closing the door behind him. Once his footsteps couldn’t be heard anymore, Oikawa turned and launched himself at Iwaizumi.

 

“He knows!” Oikawa wailed, tears streaming out of his eyes. Iwaizumi pushed him off before Oikawa’s tears could hit his chest. Oikawa was making a big deal out of something so small. It wasn’t like it was illegal… Was it?

 

Iwaizumi stretched, his arms above his head. His chest wound was pulling at the stitches, but didn’t hurt as much as before. Oikawa had been very careful in going around the wound, as to not irritate it. Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa’s closet and opened it, picking out a tight black shirt without the sleeves and form fitting black pants. After stripping himself of his own pant, he pulled Oikawa’s clothing on. Oikawa was only slightly taller than him, so the pants were a bit long. They were generally the same size, though.

 

Much like when they were kids.

 

“Looking nice, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chimed up from the bed, having watched Iwaizumi get dressed. Iwaizumi rolled his dark eyes, thinking about how much of a pervert Oikawa was. Watching him get dressed! No privacy with the man. Then again, he probably should’ve went and dressed in the bathroom if he truly wanted some privacy.

 

“Shut up, Crappykawa. I’ll be back,” Iwaizumi grumbled, using one hand to attempt to fix his hair into a more acceptable look. Oikawa whined, pouting and shouting insults at Iwaizumi as he exited the sleeping quarter. Most of them were threats about telling everyone how needy he looked in bed.

 

He traveled down the dark hallway, having little idea where he was going. Did Karasuno stay in the same area as Aoba Johsai, or was there some sort of guest quarters? The hallway continued on for some distance, and Iwaizumi tried to think back to any useful information anyone gave him. Oikawa didn’t take him many places besides where Aoba Johsai stayed, so Karasuno had to be somewhere else.

 

A figure up ahead alerted Iwaizumi. Slowing down his speed walking, Iwaizumi peered into the darkness and could make out dark hair put up. Their clothing was dark, and they were bigger than Iwaizumi. But, the air around them was something akin to a mouse. Small and scared.

 

“Hello?” Iwaizumi figured it would be wise to put on a gentler façade, so he wouldn’t accidentally scare the person away. When the person turned, Iwaizumi could tell they were a male. They had brown eyes that looked gentle and a wisp of hair on his chin.

 

“O-oh, hello,” the other male greeted nervously, looking from Iwaizumi to the ground. He wouldn’t hold Iwaizumi’s gaze for longer than a couple of seconds, and looked more interested in the floor. It was like watching a toddler in an adult body.

 

“I’m Hajime Iwaizumi and I’m looking for Sugawara from Karasuno? Do you know where he is?” Iwaizumi asked, attempting to be polite. This guy seemed like he would be scared witless if he wasn’t gentle. And this guy had such a tough appearance at first glance.

 

“S-Suga?”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, confirming that he was indeed who he was looking for. It sounded like the person who he was looking for. Suga was the gray haired male who had wrapped Iwaizumi’s thigh. Sugawara was a medic. They had to be the same person.

 

“Well, I’m Asahi Azumane. I’ll take you to Suga,” the newly named Asahi murmured, turning and walking before Iwaizumi could reply. Left with no other choice, Iwaizumi followed. Asahi was walking at a brisk pace, paying no mind to the fact that someone was following him. He didn’t look back at Iwaizumi once.

 

He stopped in front of a door, and knocked on it. It was a soft knock, and he retreated his hand quickly when it opened. Behind it stood Suga, his gray hair still as natural as could be and his light brown eyes flickering from Iwaizumi to Asahi. He was dressed in a loose brown shirt, and blue jeans.

 

“Ah, hello Asahi! I see you brought Iwaizumi,” He smiled softly, standing on his toes to peek over Asahi. Asahi nodded before scuttling away, muttering a small apology and goodbye. Suga laughed at this, and motioned for Iwaizumi to enter the room. When he did, Suga shut the door behind Iwaizumi quietly.

 

“How are your wounds?” Suga asked, coming out from behind Iwaizumi to sit down on a chair. He pulled another chair in front of him, and had Iwaizumi sit down in it.

 

Iwaizumi looked around the room, trying to imagine that it _was_ actually sleeping quarters. There was a bed that looked unused in the corner, but that was about all that hinted it was a sleeping quarter. There was a desk piled with paperwork and medical supplies. Many charts and pictures of medicines were plastered on the walls.

 

“Fine,” Iwaizumi answered slowly, turning his dark eyes to look at the gray haired male that was observing him closely. This gave Iwaizumi chills, and he tried not to show.

 

“That’s good. Take these,” Suga said, holding out a couple of red pills and a glass of water. Iwaizumi took the pills hesitantly, gulping the down with a couple mouthfuls of the cold water. After handing the water back to Suga, he leaned back in his chair.

 

A cold feeling pitted itself in Iwaizumi’s stomach, and he felt as though he couldn’t lift his arms. After an attempt, Iwaizumi felt a small flame of panic settle in his stomach. Was it poison?! He couldn’t get his mouth to cooperate, and could only watch helplessly as Suga stood up.

 

Suga leaned close, one pale hand caressing his cheek. Suga’s brown eyes didn’t hold any malice, only curiosity and hunger. His face was flushed, but didn’t stand out too much for Iwaizumi to notice.

 

“Watching you, I can only wonder. How would you feel? Is an ace any better? Karasuno’s ace won’t help with this, but maybe you will?” Suga whispered, gently kissing Iwaizumi on the cheek. His lips were warm and soft, but so much different than Oikawa’s. He smelled different, too. Whereas Oikawa smelled like lavender, Suga smelled more like chocolate. Iwaizumi could feel Suga’s eyelashes tickling his cheek.

 

Iwaizumi hated the feeling of not being in control of his body. His muscles wouldn’t respond to his struggles, and his mouth wouldn’t move. He was losing feeling in his fingers and toes, and it was slowly traveling up his arms and legs. Iwaizumi had never experienced this kind of medicine before. Something that could make an ace immobile?! Many countries would die to have this kind of medicine in their greedy fingers!

 

“You’re too tense,” Suga breathed, setting himself to straddle Iwaizumi’s lap. Under his pants, Iwaizumi could feel that Suga wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He had this whole thing planned out! Had Asahi been in on it as well?!

 

Trailing his lips and giving butterfly kisses down Iwaizumi’s neck, he stopped stiffly at Iwaizumi’s collarbones, where his black ACE tattoo was printed. Suga leaned so the tip of his nose was brushing the skin, inhaling slowly, then laid kisses all around it.

 

Iwaizumi could only act as a ragdoll Suga lifted Iwaizumi’s shirt off, Iwaizumi’s muscled arms flopping to a rest on either side of the seat. Suga tossed Iwaizumis’ shirt to the side, smiling softly as he gazed down at Iwaizumi’s muscled abdomen.

 

“I can see why Oikawa was so desperate,” Suga murmured, leaning to latching his lips onto the side of Iwaizumi’s neck. He sucked brutally, and Iwaizumi could tell it would leave a mark. A spark of excitement was igniting itself in the depths of his stomach, though. It felt good, and Iwaizumi couldn’t deny that. Suga’s tongue was just as slippery as Oikawa’s, just as warm. Suga started feeling Iwaizumi’s ribcage, trailing jerky trails up and down. Iwaizumi could feel himself leaning into Suga’s touch-

 

No! He shouldn’t be enjoying this!

 

Iwaizumi tried to gain control of his arms, and caught a small twitch of his fingers. Before he could dwell on it, though, a wave of tiredness washed over him, and his eyelids suddenly got heavy.

 

“Seems like it’s time,” Suga drawled just before Iwaizumi fell asleep.

 

.

 

..

 

…

 

\---------------------------(Dream)------------------------

 

_“Hello, Mrs. Oikawa. My name is Ai Iwaizumi, and this is my son, Hajime,” Iwaizumi’s mother warmly greeted the brown haired female that stood at her door. Iwaizumi peeked around his mother’s leg, seeing another boy do so quite similarly. The boy had chocolate hair that curled at the ends, and big brown eyes. He was paler than Iwaizumi and his mother, and much smaller than Iwaizumi himself._

_“Ah. You must be the new neighbor! My name is Okita Oikawa, and this is my son, Tooru,” the lady that stood at the door smiled kindly, offering her hand. Ai smiled back, and shook the lady’s hand. Iwaizumi blinked as his mother gently guided him inside and let the other pair in, shutting the door behind them._

_“Hajime, say hello,” Ai urged, turning and walking down the short hallway to the living room. Iwaizumi stood clueless for a second, confused. Shrugging to himself, he turned to the young Oikawa, who had been abandoned by his mother in favor of the living room as well._

_Iwaizumi smiled, dark green eyes big and friendly. His dark hair was cut short, and was easy enough to manage. Oikawa’s on the other hand, looked impossible to keep up with. How did he not wake up with a horrifying bedhead?_

_“Hey! My names Hajime Iwaizumi!” Iwaizumi introduced himself, remembering his mother telling him it had something to do with manners. Whatever those were. All he wanted to do was catch bugs and run outside all day._

_“U-uh! Tooru Oikawa!” The shorter male exclaimed, blinking his brown eyes as the taller child approaching him. He had introduced himself as Hajime Iwaizumi, so he was… “Hello… Iwa-chan!”_

_Iwaizumi froze, and couldn’t believe his ears. Did this child realize what he just called Iwaizumi? That didn’t sound anything like his name! And it sounded so… girly! This kid would not get away with calling him such a weird name!_

_“Crappykawa! What kind of nickname is that?” Iwaizumi insulted, huffing and crossing his arms. Oikawa pouted, his bottom lip jutting out as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Iwaizumi frowned, raising one eyebrow curiously. Was the kid… crying?_

_“S-shut up! My name’s not Crappykawa!” Oikawa declared, taking a step forward. Normally he wouldn’t even attempt such behavior with someone he just met, but Oikawa was in a foul mood after he learned his new nickname._

_“Hahahahha, Crappykawa! Crappykawa!” Iwaizumi sung, dancing away as Oikawa attempted to tackled the irritating child._

_If only everything had stayed like that, and maybe Iwaizumi wouldn’t had made so many mistakes in his life._

 

(Present)

 

Iwaizumi woke with a start, ready to pound someone’s face in. After Suga had practically poisoned him into a weak state, he was ready to kill someone. It was uncalled for, and the advances were just plain creepy!

 

“Iwa-chan! You’re awake! I thought you had died and I had to hide your body from the aliens~” Oikawa chirped from somewhere around the room, causing Iwaizumi to sit up. He wasn’t in Suga’s room anymore, luckily. Sometime while he was passed out he had been taken back to Oikawa’s room.

 

“How long was I out?” Iwaizumi asked, using one hand to rub the sleepiness from his face. When he looked around, Oikawa was sitting in a chair across the room, holding a paper in his hands. Despite how chipper Oikawa had sounded, he held a serious look on his pale face. One hand was entangled in his brown hair, tugging at it once in a while. His chocolate brown eyes were troubled, but Oikawa smiled when he turned to Iwaizumi.

 

It didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“A couple hours, I believe. Suga said that the medicine he gave you would make you heal faster,” Oikawa had a forced tone in his voice, and it was starting to bug the hell out of Iwaizumi. He couldn’t be sad about something he did, right? Iwaizumi couldn’t think of anything that he had done…

 

“Oikawa… Is there anything wrong with Sugawara? He acted kind of weird,” Iwaizumi prompted, hoping that calling Oikawa by his name would bring him out of his slump. Oikawa frowned, letting a small sigh through his nose. Waving the piece of paper in his hand, he stood so he was closer to being eye-level with Iwaizumi.

 

“Daichi wrote me a small letter. It’s confidential, but there’s no use hiding it. He’s already starting to show symptoms,” Oikawa explained, frowning. Iwaizumi tried to figure out what Oikawa meant. No disease Iwaizumi knew of caused someone to want to… rape someone else. “Suga has… tuberculosis.”

 

So that was it. One of the few incurable diseases in the world. Doctors couldn’t narrow down a method to treat the disease, and was considered deadly. If they would combine their resources they would have a better chance at finding a cure.

 

Tuberculosis was a disease that many didn’t know they had in the beginning. They would usually come down with cold-like symptoms. Things like coughing and a fever. It evolves into blood-tinged coughs, which was what usually killed the victims in the end. Other symptoms that doctors recorded was weight-loss and night sweats, as well as fevers. Sometimes the victim would experience pain in the chest area while breathing. A variety of other symptoms were common as well, though Iwaizumi couldn’t recall them.

 

This explained why Sugawara tried _that_ with him. Sugawara was delusional with a fever, more than likely.

 

“The incurable disease,” Iwaizumi muttered, looking at Oikawa. Oikawa almost looked like he was going to cry. His bottom lip was sticking out and quivering. Tears were gathering at the corner of his brown eyes, which were big and puppy-like.

 

Oikawa surprised Iwaizumi by wrapping his arms around Iwaizumis’ neck, sniffling. Awkwardly, Iwaizumi brought his arms to hold Oikawa as he cried. Why was he crying? Wasn’t Sugawara an enemy? Someone from an enemy country?

 

“Ah, sorry, Iwa-chan. It seems I couldn’t stop myself,” Oikawa chuckled weakly, attempting to pull away from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi held Oikawa in place, rolling his eyes.

 

“Shut up, Trashykawa. Just… one day tell me why you’re crying over Sugawara.”

 

Iwaizumi embraced Oikawa tightly, keeping the male in place until all his tears had dried up. By the time Oikawa pulled away, Iwaizumi’s shirt had gained a wet patch and a slimy filming where snot had been wiped. Oikawa snickered, using one hand to hide his upturned mouth.

 

“Aren’t you a gentleman?” Oikawa teased, pecking Iwaizumi lightly on the lips. Iwaizumi pulled away, looking away and blushing furiously. He covered his mouth with one hand, blocking any further attacks efficiently.

 

“S-shut up!” Iwaizumi exclaimed half-heartedly. Oikawa giggled, clapping his hands together to get Iwaizumi’s attention. Iwaizumi looked at the other male hesitantly, dark green eyes sharp.

 

“So… Do you want to eat noodles or rice?” Oikawa asked, a grin spreading across his face. Iwaizumi felt his breath leave his body forcibly, relieved Oikawa wasn’t going to say anything perverted. That was the thing about Oikawa. He could ruin the mood faster than an old man.

 

“Rice. I’m going to step out for a bit,” Iwaizumi said, turning and walking out of the room before Oikawa could say anything else. Iwaizumi wanted to confront Sugawara about what had transpired in the room, whether the male was friend or foe. Being an assassin with tuberculosis wouldn’t be easy, and he would soon have to stay at the base more and more often.

 

He would be more of a burden than a helper, and many assassins’ would… off themselves at mention the thought. Iwaizumi couldn’t let that happen, though. Sugawara seemed to be of some importance to Oikawa, and Iwaizumi was determined to know what had happened in the years he had been gone.

 

Approaching the door that Asahi had lead him to last time, Iwaizumi knocked firmly. A small scuffle could be heard, and another male opened the door. His short dark hair seemed familiar, and his dark eyes holding mistrust was what lead Iwaizumi to figure out who the male was, though he couldn’t find a reason for the male to have his shirt off. Iwaizumi wouldn’t deny the other male had a well-toned and muscled body, though.

 

“Oh. Daichi… Did I knock on the wrong room? I was looking for Sugawara,” Iwaizumi trailed off awkwardly, thinking about how much he sounded like a desperate boyfriend or something.  Daichi pulled his shirt back on, glancing over his shoulder.

 

“Suga’s busy,” he said shortly, dark eyes narrowed when they returned to Iwaizumi’s figure. Iwaizumi turned to leave, feeling a bit down. A yell from inside the room caused him to stop in his tracks.

 

“Let him in, Daichi! We have business, anyways,” Sugawara’s warm voice could be heard, and Daichi resentfully moved out of the way to allow Iwaizumi into the room.

 

The room was the same as last time Iwaizumi had visited. The medicine posters on the wall, and the papers on the desk. The only difference was Sugawara was laying on the bed, shirtless.

 

His pale skin practically glowed against the dark covers. He was stretching, and giving a good show of the muscles he possessed. The only thing that was mildly worrying was that he could see the faint outline of Sugawara’s ribcage.

 

“I believe this is about earlier. If so, I will apologize now,” Sugawara started, making no move to put on a shirt. He had stood in front of Iwaizumi and bowed, holding it in place despite how his body was starting to shake with held-back coughs. Iwaizumi shook his head, placing one hand on Sugawara’s thin shoulder. He was burning up.

 

“I know you were… sick. This isn’t about earlier, though. I want to know what you mean to Oikawa,” Iwaizumi requested, and Sugawara laughed lightly before coughing. His shoulders hunched, and his knees gave out as he fell to the ground, on his hands and knees. Iwaizumi attempted to help him back up, only to be rejected with the wave of a hand. Daichi stood behind Iwaizumi, looking on with sorrow-filled eyes at the sight of his best friend and second in command so sick.

 

Sugawara breathed deeply, his coughing fit calming down so he could stand again. Though wobbly, he managed to sit back onto the bed without incident.

 

“Did Oikawa send you here?” Sugawara asked, looking up at Iwaizumi with his warm brown eyes. His gray hair looked much like silk, and the mole under his eye almost looked black when compared to his pale skin.

 

“No, I came on my own accord,” Iwaizumi admitted, ruffling his short hair self-consciously. Sugawara shook his head, smiling gently up at the other male. Though Sugawara was about the same age as Iwaizumi, he appeared to be much older, suddenly.

 

Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed the first couple of time he had saw Sugawara. But now that he was so close, he could see. Sugawara wasn’t just pale; he was a deathly white. His eye’s had dark rings around his kind brown eyes. On his ribcage, Iwaizumi could differentiate many of the different rib bones. His cheeks were starting to sink in, losing their healthy look.

 

Sugawara still kept his kind smile, though, even with the pain Iwaizumi could see in his brown eyes.

 

“Then I can’t tell you. Get him to, as it’s his as much as it’s mine,” Sugawara wheezed, letting out another cough. He covered his mouth this time, scrunching up his nose when he caught a glimpse of what was in his hand. He watched Iwaizumi leave and Daichi following the male out. Looking back down, Sugawara studied the dark red blood in his hand.

 

Guess he couldn’t keep his promise after all.

 

_I’m sorry Oikawa._

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell by reading this, I chickened out on the lemons. So many chances, but I've never written one before. I promise I will include one in this AU somewhere!!! Thanks for everyone that supported the last oneshot! Now, there's a list of everyone who's been mentioned so far in this AU!
> 
> Daichi Sawamura (29) (Karasuno): General/ Long distance support
> 
> Koshi Sugawara (29) (Karasuno): Second-in-command/ Medical/ Communications/Close combat
> 
> Asahi Azumane (27) (Karasuno): Ace
> 
> ? (?) (Karasuno): ?
> 
> ? (?) (Karasuno): ?
> 
> Shoyo Hinata (26) (Karasuno): rookie Decoy
> 
> Tobio Kageyama (26) (Karasuno): rookie Sniper
> 
>  
> 
> Tooru Oikawa (29) (Aoba Johsai): General/ Close combat
> 
> Hajime Iwaizumi (29) (? /Aoba Johsai): Ace
> 
>  
> 
> “Chief” (?) (Nekoma): Leader
> 
> Tetsuro Kuroo (27) (Nekoma): General/ Close combat
> 
> Kenma Kozume (26) (Nekoma): Medical/ Close combat
> 
>  
> 
> Ai Iwaizumi (?) (?): Iwaizumi’s mother and good friends with Oikawa’s mother *dead*
> 
> Okita Oikawa (?) (?): Oikawa’s mother and good friends with Iwaizumi’s mother *dead*


End file.
